


No Place Between Two Enemies

by sweetheart35



Series: Dreamscape [2]
Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what to tag this with, Lenalee is frustrated and vents in her dreams, Tyki gets to listen, Tyki is a terrible person, he really just wants to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Lenalee, on the other hand, wanted to talk about feelings. And why not? For all intents and purposes this was her dream. If this dream was any indication, this was probably how Lenalee spent most of her dreams, but usually she didn’t have an audience. Not an outside one, anyway.





	

Tyki was of the opinion that just about any sex, even dream sex, was good. Road had been kind enough to set him up in a dreamscape again with Lenalee Lee and Tyki really, really just wanted to have sex. Lenalee had been more than he had been expecting from the first meeting. She’d been bold, even in her inexperience and had not been shy about getting what she wanted. He was eager to repeat the experience until he could meet her in person and make fantasy a reality.

Lenalee, on the other hand, wanted to talk about _feelings._ And why not? For all intents and purposes this _was_ her dream. If this dream was any indication, this was probably how Lenalee spent most of her dreams, but usually she didn’t have an audience. Not an outside one, anyway.

“And Komui won’t stop _hovering_ ,” Lenalee huffed, pacing back in front of him, agitation written in every line of her body. Tyki was slumped in a chair, chin propped on his hand and wishing desperately she’d take a breath long enough for him to break in and distract her. Unfortunately, Lenalee had gone to sleep agitated and angry and she didn’t seem like she’d be slowing down anytime soon. When he had tried to approach her at the start of the dream, she’d brushed him off. He had been irritated, but he had time. He could wait…for a bit.

“I understand Komui’s worried,” Lenalee continued. “I mean, I get it. But would it kill him to go back to his office once and a while? He built a robot to keep everyone but Head Nurse away from me. I feel terrible saying it but sometimes he just drives me up the wall. That doesn’t make me a bad person, does it?” She looked over at him and Tyki roused himself enough to shake his head in the negative. That was apparently enough for Lenalee and she continued her mission to wear a groove in the floor. Tyki sighed and admired her ass as she walked away from him, wishing he could admire it up close.

He could hear Road laughing at him.

“And Kanda and Allen have snuck out so many times –“ And Tyki really did not want to hear about the samurai who killed Skinn or Cheating Boy, who was responsible for Tyki being stuck in bed in the first place. He heard about them enough when he was awake, thank you very much.

“Tell me about your brother,” he interrupted her tirade and Lenalee hummed as she paced back towards him. She passed just far enough away Tyki couldn’t reach out and grab her. He had been content enough to watch the angry flush on her cheeks, however, so he continued, “And the robot he built.” If possible, her cheeks got even redder and for a moment she looked like she would stomp her foot out of pure frustration.

“He builds them all the time!” She exploded, her hands gesturing wildly to make her point. It shouldn’t have been nearly as charming as it was. “Sometimes they’re for an actual reason, like trying to help with constructing new wings or renovations or taking some of the load off the science section, but most of the time they’re more of a hassle! One of them drank coffee one time and almost cut Allen up and drugged me and nearly caused the building to collapse. He built another one because he thought I was sneaking away on a date and it nearly destroyed Paris –“ Huh. Maybe the Noah should just kidnap this Komui character and unleash his robots on the world, Tyki thought idly. They apparently did a better job than his family. You know, the ones who were actually _trying_ to destroy humanity.

Lenalee sighed and abruptly the tension drained out of her. Tyki watched as her shoulders slumped. “He loves me, he really does. But I know sometimes he misses China and wishes he could be back there. He has a candy from there he really likes. A bright red candy. I meant to bring some back for him but it was lost when Anita’s ship went down –“ Tyki had no clue who Anita was and he honestly didn’t care. But he simply made a noise in agreement since any production of Lenalee’s mind _would_ know who Anita was and stood, coming up silently behind her. “ – and so he never got it.” She didn’t flinch when Tyki put his hands on her hips and tugged her back gently against him. Instead she went willingly, staring thoughtfully at the floor. “He worries every time I go out,” she continued. “After the first time I got taken away from him –“ Tyki started peppering kisses along her neck and she sighed, tilting her head slightly to allow him easier access.

She still clearly believed Tyki was no more than something her mind had produced and that made Tyki’s life so much easier. He guided on of her hands up to the back of his head so she could grip his hair and allowed the other to drift teasingly over her body. This wasn’t going to be like the first time, where it had been a competition: her determined not to let him have control in her own mind and him to make her absolutely surrender beneath him.

She wouldn’t fight him, not this time, if Tyki didn’t push her. She needed gentle and reassuring tonight and Tyki would give that to her.

After all, any sex, even tender sex that had no place between two enemies, was good sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
